The Last Von Standing
by Tera Hunter
Summary: No longer a One-Shot yay! : The Autobots are going to win. Megatron makes a last minute move. Blitzwing is forced to face the harshest fact of life: being alone. Please Read. Better Summary and More Chapters in exchange for Reviews.
1. The Mission

**A/N This is an idea I had while talking to my brother. Poor, poor Blitzy. I love him so much and I still tortue him. Mwahaha...**

"Vhy me?"

"Because, Blitzwing. Only you have the spark capacity for this operation."

"But...vhat about ze dangers? You zaid zis vas a risky operation from ze beginning."

"Well, well, well. A Decepticon shying in the face of danger? How did you survive all these years?"

"Skyvarp is a coward and _he_ ist still around."

"Hmm…Point made. Argument overruled, however, on the fact that he won't be for much longer."

"None of us vill be."

"Except you."

"Except uz." Blitzwing echoed hollowly. "If ve even survive."

"Honestly, what are you afraid of? You've been living with _voices_ in your head for millennia."

"Yez. I ave. I zink I 'ave enough problems, don't jou?"

Megatron turned away for a moment. That way he didn't have to see his warrior's face, bathed in coolant. Some from his headplates, some from his optics. "You swore an oath, Blitzwing. To do whatever necessary to defend and perpetuate the Decepticon cause. Are you backing down from that now?"

Blitzwing's optics flashed. "No. I am not."

"Very well then. We will continue with the operation. You are the Decepticons' last hope. Remember that, and all else will come to you."

Megatron caught Blitzwing's small nod, too stiff considering only his arms and legs were trapped. "As jou command…my lord."

Megatron nodded flatly, knowing Blitzwing wouldn't turn his head to see it. "Good. Prepare for the transfer. We do not have much time."

OIO

The Autobots' victory rang throughout Cybertron. The Elite Guard's triumphant return to Iacon was heralded by every bot that could climb out of their deathbed and more. Ultra Magnus stood in the front, one hand wrapped firmly around his hammer as he waved to the crowd. Sentinel Prime stood behind him, firmly at attention as he, too, waved to the throng, pretending not to notice how few responded back. The back of the floating transport was packed with other warriors. Warpath, Scattershot, Silverbolt, even the earth crew was there, Bumblebee between the two Jet Twins, admiring his new, black paint job with glee. Ratchet stood near the center, signaling above his head to Arcee, who waved back down at him from Omega Supreme's command deck with a smile he returned happily. He came back to attention, however, when they reached the center of the city, stopping before the Iacon Hub, center of Cybertron.

Ultra Magnus raised his arms, bringing the war hammer crashing down to signal for silence. He had it instantly. After a moment, the old magnus turned to nod at Ratchet and his old friend Kup. The old veterans saluted and disappeared into the hull of the ship. Ultra Magnus turned back to the crowd. "Many of you may be surprised I am standing before you today. After the recent…betrayal of our head in intelligence, many of you were not sure my spark would survive, especially considering my age." He paused a moment. "However, I am pleased to inform you that I am, indeed, alive and thrilled that I am online long enough to see this day. A worthy successor and...the end of the war."

A roar of cheering swept his next words away as the hold doors slid open and he stepped aside to let a new figure step into the light. Dead silence fell as Magnus Prime, formerly known as Optimus, emerged from the depths of the ship with another bot in his arms. When he was fully in sight, he hefted the bot into the air above his head. His words would have carried through the silent crowd even without the speaker attached to his plating. "Long live Megatron."

He turned in a full circle, letting them take in the limp, gray form of their once greatest oppressor. The empty spark chamber loomed ominously open to the air. Dark optics stared blankly at everything that wasn't there. Then he slid from Prime's hands with a bang that echoed throughout the square. Billions of optics locked on the still form at his feet. Then they erupted into a cheer that rocked Cybertron as Bumblebee stepped forward, raised his stingers skyward, and fired sparks high into the atmosphere.

Optimus, as he still referred to himself, let the sounds sweep over him as he remained standing. Staring down at Megatron's crumpled frame stirred something inside of him. Not pity. It was more…wistful. As if some part of him had noted potential inside the other bot he had never fully realized or accepted before. His optics flickered as another emotion gnawed at him. Confusion.

His final confrontation with Megatron had been, different, from what he expected. Megatron had fought as viciously and cunningly as before. He never faltered in his attacks nor did he flinch when blows were returned to him. However, there had been a hollowness in his voice. An edge, or a lack thereof, that Optimus had never heard there before. Perhaps he was just paranoid. Ratchet said that some battle bots have trouble adjusting after a war. They start to feel…restless. That's how he felt now. Uneasy, tense, and as apprehensive as a bot prepping for a struggle would be. It was as if his processor refused to accept the battle was over.

Maybe it wasn't.

Ultra Magnus was beckoning to him. With one last glance at Megatron, Optimus stepped over the still form and took his place at the front, as Magnus of the new Cybertron, he knew he was supposed to say something. Something inspiring, maybe. Or maybe something simple. Something. Something…

A tiny voice whispered in his audio. An old saying he'd never been able to shake but suddenly felt right. "One shall not die but by the other's hand. The light will dance on, leave the darkness to follow. Primus approves. The stars are in time. The battle has come. Till all are one." The ancient chant, not heard since the beginning of the war, caught the crowd off guard and they responded without thinking.

"The battle is won. Till all are one."

"All are now one." Optimus said calmly. The traditional reply sliding easily off his glossa. "Primus now comes."

He turned on his heel and walked back into the ship. Ignoring their startled looks, he paused only long enough to scoop Megatron into his arms. For a long klick, nobot moved. The cryptic speech of their new leader settled deep into their sparks.

"So, uh…." Bumblebee ventured at last. "Who's ready to party?"

OIO

Deep in the bowels of ancient kaon, beneath the ruins of an abandoned arena and the much more recent rubble of a Decepticon base, ensconced in a proverbial tomb with no one nearby to hear their cries for help, a single spark surged with pain, anger, terror, and frustration. "Let us out! What the slag are we doing here? We're trapped! What are we looking for? I can't breathe! It's too dark in here! Why are my wings numb? Megatron! Where is Megatron! I am right here, Lugnut."

"Megatron! Where are we? Where are the Autobots?"

"Gone. No doubt they believe we were destroyed."

"Lugnut? Ist that YOU?"

"Strika! Where are you?"

"Megatron? What is going on here?"

"Calm yourself, Black Arachnia. You will all understand in a moment."

A new being stirred. He…_they_ came online with a groan. The Decepticons fell silent as they realized how…close…he seemed. "Nn…vhere am I?" A high pitched voice whimpered.

"Good morning, Blitzwing. I trust you slept well."

A wave of ice slid across them, causing them to flinch as they realized Blitzwing hadn't actually fired. "Megatron. I guess the experiment vas a success zen."

"Experiment?" Black Arachnia interjected, suspicion lacing her tone. "What experiment?"

"MEGATRON!" Lugnut wailed suddenly. "I cannot feel her! Strika is a ghost!"

"Nonsense! I am vight here! I am online! YOU are the dead von!"

"No." A low, scratchy voice silenced them as Starscream spoke. "We are _all_ dead. Except Blitzwing."

"V-What?" Strika began, interrupted by another voice. Black Arachnia's. "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself what our _glorious _leader has done to his servants." Starscream growled back coolly.

They all sat up. Blitzwing shifted into Anger. It was easy. A light flame illuminated his hands and they all looked around the room. The ceiling had collapsed during the fight, and several of the walls were cracked and bulging inwards. A distant pipe dripped oil onto the floor in another room. The Constructicons sighed when they heard it. Then suddenly jumped along with everyone else.

"No…it is not possible." Strika moaned.

"Megatron…" Lugnut mumbled.

The others all fell silent, letting Starscream's smug confidence wash over them. "See? No one else is here…except us. Except _him_."

Blitzwing flinched. The lights went out, hiding the empty room in darkness once more. An icy voice, cracked with sorrow, echoed off the walls. "I ad no choice." He whispered.

"Ohmigosh. We're all going to die, aren't ve?" Crazy chirped.

A rush of terror swept through them. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! Stop it! MEGATRON! Jou are hurting my head! It's OUR head now, thanks to _Megatron_. Silence, Starscream. Why? You can't make me shut up anymore, Megs. MEGS? DO NOT INSULT THE MIGHTY MEGATRON! Oh, for sparks sake, Lugnut. Do you have to preach in HERE? If you will all stop behaving like miserable sparklings I will…"

"Do not panic. The effect is only temporary."

They all fell silent as Shockwave spoke.

"Temporary? What do you mean?" Cyclonus prompted.

"He means it won't last long." Starscream drawled sarcastically. "Because we're all going to die."

Another argument was sparked and for the next few minutes the Decepticons bickered until finally Cold decided he'd had enough. "VOULD JOU ALL SHUT UP? Don't make me let Crazy sing. You all know he vants to."

They fell dead silent.

"Thank you, Blitzwing." Megatron said eventually.

_I did not do it for jou._

"Oh?"

"Please stay out of my thoughtz, Megatron. They are ze one thing I have left at zis point."

"Very well. Shockwave, please continue where you left off."

"As I was saying. This effect will only be temporary in the sense that we will cease to function…"

"HAH! See?"

"Would you SHUT up?"

"…_mentally._ We will stop thinking for a time. In essence, we will cease to exist."

Megatron picked up the slack. "Until Blitzwing reaches Vector Sigma, of course."

"VECTOR SIGMA? Are you crazy? How is that supposed to help? I thought he didn't exist any more? I didn't think he existed at all. This is the stupidest plan I've ever heard. You'd know wouldn't you, Starscream? What does THAT mean?"

"Shut up. Thank you. As Megatron was saying, Blitzwing will take us to Vector Sigma and ask for new bodies. He will then place our conciousnesses into new frames, enabling our triumphant return."

"I probably don't need to point out the billion flaws in this plan," Starscream sneered. "But here's one. _If_ Vector Sigma exists and _if_ we can find him, why the slag would he care to resurrect the greatest enemies Cybertron has ever known?"

"First of all, Vector Sigma is neutral in the very essence of the word. He has no respect for sides or advantages. He doesn't even consider the war anything more than part of the cycle. Most importantly, though, he is bound by rules."

"Rules?"

"He will grant life to those who request it, provided they have the Key and the rites of passage."

"Alpha Trion has half the Key. Ultra Magnus has the other. The rites were lost long ago."

"Great. And Blitzwing will get those how?"

"I already know ze rites ov spark lighting." Blitzwing murmured. The others fell silent, but he didn't explain.

"Okay, and the Key?" Black Arachnia prompted.

"He will use our powers."

"Our powers? How?" Oil Slick spoke for the first time.

"He already has them. By accepting us into his laser core he has access to all our abilities and experience. He can use them at will, without our interference once the program kicks in.'

"The program that knocks us offline and lands our sparks in the hands of a maniac and a myth?" Starscream snapped.

"Yes. That one."

"One problem (of many). What if he doesn't want to?"

"I live to do whatever necessary to defend and perpetuate the Decepticon cause." Bllitzwing sang-song quietly.

"In the interest of Blitzwing remaining focused throughout his mission, his…more distracted personalities will be repressed as well. Shockwave will wake them after we return to our full potential."

"Ah." Starscream smirked. "Blackmail. Brilliant. You don't even trust Bl…'

"…Starscream? Wh…" Black Arachnia stopped midsentence.

"Good. It's kicking in already." Megatron was obviously pleased. "And it took the whiner first, thank the spark maker."

One by one, the others faded too. Blitzwing bade a mournful farewell as Angry and Crazy fell silent for the first time in…longer than he cared to remember. At last, it dwindled down to two. Megatron's presence left the impression of a hand on his shoulder as he, too, began to fade. "Remember, Blitzwing. You are the last Decepticon in the universe. It is up to you whether or not our race continues."

"I am ze last von standing." Blitzwing sang again. He shuddered.

"Yes. You are. Take care, Blitzwing. I hope we meet again."

"As do I." He whispered.

He sat in silence for a moment. Then the fit took him. The shivering became uncontrollable as he pitched forward, arms wrapped around his chassi. "NO! Don't go! Don't leave me alone! I ave never been alone! Never! I cannot! I cannot be alone! Crazy! Angry! Starscream, Blackie, Lugnut…" His voice raised to a keening wail. "Megatron! Come back! Someone…" He pressed his helm to the floor. "…someone…come back…I don't vant to be ze last von. I don't vant to be…alone…"

Deep in the darkest recesses of his crowded spark chamber, a tiny presence stirred. Sad red optics flicked open briefly, reaching toward the agonized blue light that was one third of their essence even as darkness reclaimed him. "Brozer…jou are nevah alone…nevah alone…"

**A/N Wow. This was probably the most random thing I've written in a while. I had the idea this morning and thought I'd write it down. It's a one shot, but if someone wants to continue it or thinks that I should, please let me know and I'll think of something. **


	2. Alpha Trion

**A/N Okay, I am about to write blindly here.**

**I know that this was supposed to be a one shot, but Jessangel249 and Kali's reviews were just too terrific for me to get away with that un-hounded by guilt. So, here it is. Absolutely no plans, just random attempts to make this interesting.**

**Note for last chapter: Lugnut couldn't feel his bondmate because their sparks are all merged into one. Make sense?**

OIO

Blitzwing adjusted his monocle slightly. The red lens shifted to a new spectrum, appearing to turn the tower before Blitzwing inside out and clearly illuminating the bots within.

Balanced carefully on the edge of a nearby skyscraper, Blitzwing leaned towards the window. Hopefully, he would be able to overhear their conversation. He didn't care what they _said_, he just wanted them to _speak_.

The triple-changer had traveled in complete silence for orns now, half-expecting and half-begging Primus for the program to malfunction and for his other personalities to burst onto the surface. The chances were so slim, even Random would have said Cold was asking a bit much from fate but he didn't care. He'd never asked fate for help before.

Not since…before…anyway.

Blitzwing shook his pondering away with a growl. He had to focus. It had taken him a full vorn to sneak back to Cybertron through the active Space Bridge, and another vorn to sneak up here unnoticed, and he didn't plan on going back down empty-servoed. All he had to do was wait for his quarry to be left alone…and that could take mega-cycles.

If only he could _hear_ them!

Blitzwing froze as something inside of him whirred to life. Suddenly, he could literally _see_ the transmissions swirling around him as they floated skyward from the busy streets below. His calculating mind instantly traced the most convenient audio signal into the office and he plugged in, listening stoically as the voices suddenly became clear and strong.

_How did I do zat? _He wondered. No voices in his mind commented on his thought. No one teased him or told him to shut up. No theories, no bizarre ideas to trigger his own inspiration. Blitzwing sighed and turned his mind back to the voices now sifting through his audio filter.

"Thank you, Cliffjumper. I assume the bodies were disposed of properly?"

"Sure were. Opt…Magnus Prime took care of that. He even helped load the corpses into the well himself. He's got a lot of respect for his enemies, I'll give him that." Cliffjumper trailed off suspiciously. "Maybe _too_ much respect…"

Blitzwing chuckled under his breath, his voice unusually deep. "He always was so suspicious. That's why I found him so useful." Blitzwing blinked. Shockwave had mentioned that to him before, but Blitzwing had never met the bot personally. Odd, he must have gotten an extra dose of the intelligence bot.

"I'll have none of that here, Cliffjumper, if you please." Alpha Trion interrupted, though Blitzwing could hear the amusement in his vocalizer. "I need to prepare my report for the Senate." He paused. "It says here all but one of the Decepticons were found…"

Blitzwing held his breath.

"Yeah. Waspinator. He probably ran for it. Don't worry, sir. He isn't much of a threat, just a nutcase." Cliffjumper paused. "Want me to put Sentinel on it again?"

"No." Alpha Trion replied shortly. Sentinel was still low on the popularity list, apparently. "Send Bumblebee and the Twins. It will be good exercise for when they become a team."

Blitzwing sighed, relieved. They'd found the fake body, then. He wondered briefly if his preprogrammed shell had gone down fighting. He hoped it had, anyways. He didn't want to be remembered as a weakling.

Another part of him sighed, too. Those Twins had so much potential. Flying Autobots…the world really was coming to an end. If only he could activate their _Decepticon_ programming, then they could _really_ be spectacular!

Blitzwing shook himself. He was getting distracted again. Without Random and Angry around to make him focus he was starting to go mad. He couldn't let that affect him. Alpha Trion was old, but Blitzwing had no intention of underestimating _anyone_, not when his…multiple lives were depending on him.

Cliffjumper left the office after a few more breems. Blitzwing slid from his perch, falling several stories before activating his thrusters and gliding into an open hangar bay at the tower's base.

He almost laughed at the lack of security. He knew it was because all the Decepticons were "dead", but nonetheless. This would be easier than he had thought.

Blitzwing slipped around the corner. Activating a special file inside his laser core, Blitzwing brought Oil Slick's ninja training to bear. Reveling in his new grace, Blitzwing silently ascended several flights of stairs. He passed several bots, but not even one of them heard his approach or his departure. It was as though he didn't exist.

In a lot of ways, he supposed he didn't.

OIO

Alpha Trion watched Cliffjumper leave before slumping down into his chair with a sigh. He turned his chair so he was facing the window. The holographic screen flickered as the sound dampener vanished and the projection parted to give him a look out over the city. He stroked his metallic beard thoughtfully as he ran a mental check over his assignments for the day.

Perceptor and Red Alert wanted to interview the techno-organic from the Earth team. He'd sent a query to her new address at Prowl's old home and received no response as of yet. She was, of course, busy. He would wait a few days.

Rodimus Prime was rallying support to search for the bodies of bots he suspected had been murdered by intelligence agent Shockwave. Blurr, in particular, was being searched for. Alpha Trion had signed a waiver for the Prime to allow him access to all the junkyards in this quadrant of space. Hopefully, the Prime would find something.

The Seeker Clones were scheduled for trial in a few days. There was a lot of controversy over whether they should be held responsible for the marks they were born with. Alpha Trion knew for a fact the Council planned to have them all imprisoned and studied, despite public opinion either way.

Bulkhead wanted him to check the schematics for a new Space Bridge design. He'd mentioned something about personal travel devices as well, now that there was no threat of Decepticons abusing that technology.

First Aid had called in to say Ultra Magnus was fully recovered and ready for retirement to the Council. Alpha Trion was most pleased. They needed another voice for the Council. The old magnus would be a welcome addition.

Alpha Trion ticked a few more items off the list before moving on to personal goals. Optimus (as Alpha still called him) needed to be talked to. The new Magnus had become withdrawn for some reason, avoiding comments and performing his duties without any enthusiasm. Often, he just sent Sentinel or Jazz to do the work for him. (To everyone's shock, Optimus had granted Sentinel a position as his General and a member of his personal advice group. Sentinel was thrilled, and he filled the role perfectly.) Alpha Trion had a feeling that Optimus was hiding something. It was beginning to wear off on everyone. The restlessness was even beginning to affect Alpha Trion. He couldn't shake the feeling of something being out of place…something was just…wrong.

The door slid open.

Alpha Trion turned. Had he forgotten an appointment with…

"Blitzwing?" The old Cybertronian's optics widened in shock as the tall mech closed the door behind him, uneven optics leveled at the bot before him.

"Allo, Master Titanium." Blitzwing affirmed quietly as he locked the door. "I need to talk to you about something."

Alpha Trion remained frozen in his seat, his jaw flapping uselessly like an organic goldfish for a few moments. "H-how? You died…I saw them drag your body…" He trailed off. "There's something different about you…where are your brothers?"

Cold chuckled in a voice quite unlike his own. "They are…asleep at the moment." Then he recovered. "I need your halp, Master Titanium."

"It's Alpha Trion now. Especially to you." The old mech responded stiffly, his servos clenching on top of the desk. Then he relaxed, his servos slipping underneath and out of sight. "What do you want?"

Cold leveled his monocle at the Cybertronian before him. "You told me vonce zat I could valk in at any time if I needed halp. You said that I could use it if I needed to. You promised."

Alpha Trion's optics widened in disbelief. "That was…that was eons ago, back when you were still b…"

Blitzwing's optics flashed with pain and anger.

"You've changed, Blitzfreeze." Alpha Trion continued. He was remarkably calm for someone facing a recently-thought-dead-maniac-about-to-steal-the-key-to-all-life. "I promised you that so you could raise your family. Not, so you could abuse it as a Decepticon."

Blitzwing's optics dulled. "Family?" They brightened again. "Zis _is_ for my family, _Alpha Trion_."

Alpha Trion's gaze hardened. "No."

Blitzwing shook his head. "I vas hoping I vouldn't have to hurt you."

"So was I." Alpha Trion's servos reappeared. The gun fired once, the laser puncturing the metal on Blitzwing's chest and sending the giant crumpling to the floor. His blue eyes drooped sadly as he moved around the desk. He placed a hand on Blitzwing's helmet, stroking it softly as his mind retreated to other times. Then he subspaced the weapon and turned towards the door.

Blitzwing's hand wrapped all the way around Alpha Trion's arm and crushed it as he was yanked back. Blitzwing's optics were the color of lava as his voice became cracked and indignant. "You _dare _to strike_ me_?"

The wall approached too fast for the old mech to defend himself. Alpha Trion collapsed to the floor. "You…you should be dead!"

Blitzwing's laugh was practically a screech. "That's a funny thing about us. All death does is make us a little crankier and a little meaner."

"Us?" Alpha Trion gasped in pain as Blitzwing deliberately stepped on his leg.

The triple changer's lips were curled in a confident smirk as he ruthlessly bore down on the old mech's strut. That smirk…he'd seen it…where…?

A deep voice rumbled out of Blitzwing's cockpit as he raised his fist. "Where is the key, Trion?"

He managed to look somewhat defiant. "You can't abuse the power of Vector Sigma. I won't let you."

Blitzwing laughed, his voice cold and metallically calculating. "Affirmed: location obtained." His voice remained cold, but seemed to gain a strange, familiar accent. "I already know where it is, Senator. I just needed to scan your databanks at close range. Amazing how _easy_ that was."

The triplechanger lifted his fist. A heavy growl ripped through his vocalizer. "Nighty-night, Senator. All hail Megatron!"

Blitzwing looked down at the limp form with no small amount of satisfaction. Then he slowly pried off the Senator's chest piece. Ignoring the spark pulsing within, Blitzwing inspected the inside of the metal part. There, tucked away inside a small niche in the armor, lay half of a small metal object that looked like a cube. Prying it loose, Blitzwing tossed the armor piece aside triumphantly before stalking to the window.

He launched himself into the air, chuckling to himself.

_One down, one to go._

Blitzwing stopped abruptly. He glanced at the piece in his hand, surprised. Then he glanced back at the tower. A small shiver ran through his frame.

_Vhat…vhat happened?_

OIO

**A/N Okay…rambling set one is complete. Should there be more? Anyone?**

**-"Master Titanium" is Alpha Trion's Chinese name. I thought it sounded cooler than A3. ******

**-That whole "hint hint" thing in the Alpha Trion scene, I don't need to go into it unless you want me to.**

**-"All death does is make us a little crankier and a little meaner" is a line in the comics, commenting on Starscream and Megatron's survival skills.**

**-Oh yeah, and Blitzwing can't die. Starscream's presence mutates and protects their sparks just like it did for his own (though none of them are aware of that…yet.)**

**I really hope I'm not making Blitz too OC.**

**So, should I do a chapter on Blitzwing dealing with being alone or move on to Ultra Magnus or…what? I am open to any and all suggestions!!! (I seriously made this chapter up this morning. I have NO idea where to go now.)**


End file.
